Just Not You
by CownieParker
Summary: Severus Snape seems to be the only one who hasn't had a drink. After being dragged to The Leaky Cauldron, he is forced to sleep with someone who might have more to hide than a tail.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoy :) More chapters to come soon.

* * *

><p>I seemed to be the only one who hadn't had a thing to drink. Lucius wasn't exactly sober, but he still managed to drag me to The Leaky Cauldron. He was trying, I supposed, to mask the pain. Who could blame him? Narcissa had left with Draco, and Lord Voldemort was eating him alive.<p>

I was shown to a room upstairs. As I opened the door, I was abruptly greeted by a death eater by the name of Barlett and a young girl. She had hidden her face behind her long brown curly hair, and it occurred to me that she wasn't wearing a top. In place of her legs there was a glittering pearly tail. Barlett was in her face, but she stared at the floor.

"Barlett. That's enough, you've had your chance," said Lucius, pulling him away. "Now, Serena, look who I brought with me. It's professor Snape from Hogwarts. He's in the mood for a good shagging. You'll give him what he wants, won't you?"

"Lucius, I really don't-"

"Nonsense, Severus."

She continued staring at the floor.

"WON'T YOU?" He grabbed her face in his hand and held her jaw tight. His fingers crushed down on her tiny neck, and she pulled at the hand, trying desperately to free herself. He turned her to face me. She looked in my eyes. Her own, green as they were, filled with tears. There was blood on her pale cheek, and I could see more on her wrist. She slowly nodded her head, still staring into my eyes. He let her go with a flick of his wrist. After standing up, he bent down again just to shove her to the floor. Her beautiful little head hit the wood hard, and a horrible crack split the air. He pulled a knife on her and made a deep slice in her shoulder.

"Now, if you don't give him what he wants, that won't be the last blade you feel, got it?"

She nodded again, her head still on the floor. She slowly sat up again, her eyes blank and brimmed with tears.

"I'll leave you to it, Severus." He shut the door, and I heard the click of a key and footsteps down the stairs.

"So, do it then."

I turned to face her. She was captivatingly beautiful. I kept my eyes up, trying hard not to stare at her tail.

"Do what?" I asked softly.

"Shag me. Cut me. Slice me open. Break me down and sell me for parts. He's locked us in so you've got all night."

"I have no intention of shagging you, dear girl. I feel truly dreadful about what's happened here. Please-," I said, pulling off my long cloak. "Allow me." I draped it carefully around her shoulders, carefully leaving it off of the long slice still glistening with blood. I sat down on the floor beside her and began to examine the wound. She shied away at my touch.

"It's alright, I'm just trying to help."

"Thank you," she said, wrapping the cloak tighter around herself. She pulled her hair off of the bloodied shoulder, allowing me to see it better. She was so fragile, like a porcelain doll.

"How did they take you?" I asked her, still eying the cut.

"They came for me. It's become a sort of game for them. They come onto the grounds and take us from the black lake a few nights a week."

"And they rape you?"

"Yes sir."

"And you never went to the headmaster about this?"

"I don't know Headmaster Dumbledore personally, sir. Besides, it's not his job to look after me. I'm not all that important."

"Don't say that! You can't let them do this to you. You should have gone to Albus."

She nodded. I reached into my robes, feeling around for my wand.

"It's not there," she said. "I saw Lucius take it when you weren't looking."

"Damn. I'm sorry-"

"Serena, sir, and please, there is no need to apologize. What's done is done."

I paused for a long while, trying to figure what to say.

"Has he- used contraceptives with you?"

"No."

"What?"

"Lucius is a man who's done his research. Mermaids can only get pregnant if they find the right person. That's how it's always been."

"Oh, right," I said, recalling my early Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I looked around the candle lit room. There was a single bed in the corner, with a small table beside it. "You should get some sleep."

"No, I'll stay awake. He'll be coming up soon. He likes to check up on things when he's not in the bed with me," she said, finally lifting her head to meet my eyes.

"Please, I'll wake you if I hear him coming," I motioned to the bed.

"Very well, sir."

"Please, call me Severus."

She nodded once more. I looked down to see her pearly tail melting away into a pair of skinny legs. She stood up and readjusted my long black cloak. I stepped aside and watched her make her way over to the bed. She settled in beneath the covers, but didn't close her eyes.

"He'll think it odd if you're not in the bed with me."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not asking for trouble, just a precaution. I'd rather not have him walk in on you cueing at the door."

"Right." I walked over and did my best to lie in the bed without touching her. The woolen blanket felt good against my cold skin. I tried to readjust the sheet, but I brushed my hand against her bare back.

"Oh, I-"

"It's fine. Don't apologize. I don't bite."

I smiled at this. "Sorry."

A few minutes went by, and I heard Lucius' heavy boots coming up the stairs. I shook Serena's shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Serena, wake up." She sat up, just in time for Lucius to come bursting through the door.

"How is she Severus?" he said. "Oh, don't tell me- you haven't. Typical Severus."

"But I-"

"Don't lie. I know you too well. I'm not leaving until I see you grunting and groaning."

"But-" I protested, now sitting up.

"Come on, it'll be good for you Severus."

I knew that he was serious. As much as it pained me, I would have to shag the poor trembling girl beside me. My heart raced in my chest, and I knew that she could hear it beating. I slowly moved to lay on top of her under the sheet, and leaned close to whisper, "Forgive me."

With that I took off my shirt, unbuttoned my trousers, and began attacking her neck with soft kisses. I didn't dare kiss her lips, I at least wanted to leave them untouched. I slowly made my way down to her bare breast, and kissed delicately. I could see the tears in her eyes, and I felt one fall from her cheek onto my hand. It burned on my skin. I could feel the organ in my pants hardening, and I groaned with pain. I didn't want to go through with this.

_She's just a child! _I told myself. _How could you do this? _

She was sobbing now, not looking at me as I continued to kiss her neck. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my waist, digging her nails into my skin. I looked at her, trying to get her to meet my gaze. She slowly looked up at me, her green eyes brimming with more hot tears. I muttered an _I'm sorry _and with a thrust of my hips, entered her. She bucked up and I felt her nails clawing into my back. A little sound escaped her throat, but I couldn't tell if it was pleasure or a cry. I groaned as quietly as I could, unable to control myself. I thrust slowly at first, then began to escalate. I could feel myself climbing towards orgasm. With one final cry of pain from Serena, I came. I groaned again, now hot and sweaty. I felt so dirty, and as I looked down again, I saw that she had her head turned away, trying to hide more tears. I slowly lay back down beside her, my breathing heavy and my heart beating harder than ever. I buttoned my pants and sat up to look at Lucius, who had the widest smirk on his face.

"Well done, my friend. Now, didn't that feel good?" he said. "I'll leave now. Dress and be gone. I hear Albus is expecting you tomorrow morning."

He left the room, shutting the heavy wooden door behind him.

I quickly turned to Serena, getting out of bed.

"Serena I-"

"Don't," she said through her sobs. I tried to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, but again she shied away. "Just don't."

I felt sick. Utterly sick. I pulled on my shirt and stood at the door. She got up and crossed the room silently, with my cloak still wrapped around her tiny body.

She looked at me, her eyes red and spilling tears. All at once, she threw herself into my arms and heaved and sobbed for a long time.

"Not you. I thought you were different. I didn't-I didn't want this to happen. Not to you."

"Shh, it's okay. It's alright. Shh," I said wrapping may arms around her and rubbing her back. She buried her face in my chest. "It's alright."

We left The Leaky Cauldron in silence. She took my arm and we apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. The lights were dark all except for Dumbledore's office light. I saw his sillouette in the window, pacing as usual. I walked with her to the black lake. We silently hurried down the boardwalk, and she slipped into the water. Her tail appeared and she surfaced, resting her arms on the wood. I leaned down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, and she kissed my forehead lightly. I shut my eyes. When I opened them, she was gone, leaving behind only ripples on the surface of the water.

* * *

><p>Please review :) Like I said above there will be a new chapter up soon. Hope you all enjoyed! Keep Reading. Constant vigilance Potterheads, constant vigilance.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since the horrible night at The Leaky Cauldron, yet I had been unable to push Serena from my mind. Her sobs echoed in my dreams, keeping me awake for long hours at night.

I slowly dripped a tablespoon of flobberworm mucus into my steaming cauldron. The boiling liquid fizzed accordingly, sending a swirl of gas into the air. I was holding a dried billywig sting above the potion when I heard a knock at my door.

"Enter," I growled, dropping the sting in quickly.

The door creaked open.

"Professor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's me." I looked up from my work to see Serena standing in the doorway. Her red eyes told me she had been crying. I walked to her and she shut the door quietly. Tears flooded into her eyes as I neared her, and she broke into sobs as I came to stand before her.

"Did they? No, please tell me they haven't-"

"I'm pregnant," she interjected.

I stepped back, my head spinning. I felt as though I had been slapped in the face, like I had been buried alive.

"With-"

"Yours, Severus. I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around me, and I pulled her into a tight embrace. I rubbed her back and soothed her, all the while biting back tears of my own.

"It's alright," were the only words I could manage. The huge lump in my throat made it impossible to swallow, and I choked on tears. I held her there for a long time, feeling her chest heave against mine. Her sobs became gentle and quiet, and she slowly pulled away.

"I don't expect you to do anything," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I just thought you should know. I'm so sorry, Severus."

"No, you do not apologize. This is not your fault," I replied, bending down to meet her gaze. "I don't ever want you to think that this is your fault."

"But it is-"

"No, it's not. We were both in the wrong place at the wrong time. And, as for me, I intend to do whatever I can to be a good father to that baby, if you'll have me."

"I don't want to be a burden."

My heart was breaking for the poor girl. I thought long and hard, glancing at her shoulder, now scarred from the cut.

"You could never be a burden. I want you to stay here, with me. I don't want to see you get snatched up again, especially if it's a threat to the baby. Albus, I'm sure, will agree."

"I'm so ashamed."

"Do not be ashamed," I said, trying to offer a smile. I did not know why I was being this way. Anger was rising in my chest towards Lucius.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We talk to the headmaster about your staying, provided of course, that you'd like to stay."

"Yes, I will," she said, smiling weakly. I turned to head out the door. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Mermaids can only get pregnant with the right person," she said. "And I'm so glad that person is you."

I was overwhelmed. I smiled wider than I had in years. Without thinking, I placed a small, gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You missed," she whispered. She leaned up to press her soft lips against mine in a reassuring kiss.

I didn't dare say anything else. I motioned a guiding hand and watched her pass, then followed close at her side to Dumbledore's study.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all of you who added this to your alerts list! Please feel free to comment and review! More chapters are coming soon! Read on!

We walked swiftly down the long corridors toward Albus' study. Hot glares from students burned on my neck, but I paid them no mind. I could still taste the faint sweetness of Serena's lips on my own. I had to look down at her ever so often, remind myself that it wasn't a dream.

At last, we reached the stone gargoyle guarding the staircase.

"Pumpkin Pasties," I muttered, watching the statue turn, revealing the top steps that would wind up to the door. I led Serena onto the step and waited for the stone to start moving. After a few short seconds we reached the old wooden door. I reached up to knock, but before my fingers touched the oak I heard an old, wise voice call, "Come in."

I pushed the door open with a gentle hand and motioned for Serena to enter. Albus' eyes twinkled as I came to stand before him. He was standing at his desk, pouring over a stack of paper.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met," he said, eyeing Serena.

"My name is Serena, sir. I live in the black lake."

"Pleasure to meet you, Serena. To what do I owe this visit, Severus?"

"Sir, with permission, I'd like it if Serena could stay here at the castle for a while. She has been a - rape - victim of the death eaters for quite some time now." I swallowed hard, unable to read his expression.

"Of course, I only wish you had come to me sooner. There is only one question on my mind - How does this situation pertain to you, Severus?"

My breath caught sharply in my chest. Serena tensed, her hand squeezing my arm tightly. I swallowed hard again, trying to think of what to say.

"It would seem, sir, that we were both at the wrong place at the wrong time. Serena was brought to The Leaky Cauldron on the same night that I was summoned, somewhat forcibly as you know, by Lucius. And I was, well - forced to - have, um, se-"

"Lucius forced him to sleep with me," interrupted Serena. "and I'm pregnant with his child."

Dumbledore's expression did not change. His eyes remained fixed on me, and I knew that he was disappointed, but he didn't dare show it.

"Well, I would be happy for you to stay here. Your safety is imperative, Serena. If there's anything you need, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask." He moved slowly from behind his desk, and shook her tiny hand.

"Sir, I feel like this is an unfair trade. You are offering me something, and I'd like to give something in return," she said, smiling.

"Please, I expect nothing of you." His glance slipped to me, but she stopped him before he could say anything.

"I could teach, sir. I've studied potions all my life. I'd be happy to teach alongside Severus, if he'd like," she looked at me, and I felt my cheeks go red. I was overwhelmed by a rising excitement in my chest.

"Yes, absolutely," I said, offering her a smile in return.

"Then it is decided. You will be staying -"

"With me, in my quarters." I gave the old man a stern glance, and he nodded his approval.

"Very well. I bid you both a good day."

I strode happily to the door, Serena hooked on my arm. We made our way down the halls, this time as though they were empty. I opened the door to the dungeons and showed her in. The room seemed to brighten as she stepped inside. She looked around with a smile on her face, obviously astounded. I took her arm once more and pulled her towards my personal quarters. I lifted the charm on the door with a flick of my wand and motioned for her to go forward. I switched on the light and watched her.

The room was large, with a roaring fireplace to light the frost bitten air. Large, comfortable armchairs sagged around the mantel. There were hallways leading into various rooms, with candles casting their light down them.

"I hope it's to your liking."

"It feels a lot more like home than I thought it would."

I wondered what she thought it would be like.

"I've got a class in half an hour. Do you have everything you need?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Yes." She waved her hand at the corner of the room. I watched as a few bags appeared, dumbstruck.

"How did you-"

"In time, you will learn," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Today we will be working with a very…special ingredient," I said as I strode before the class. "Mermaid scales." I gestured to Serena, who was swimming playfully in the tank I had conjured for her in the corner.

"Serena has graciously given up one scale for each of you."

She climbed up and sat on the rim of the tank, spinning herself so that she no longer touched the water. The class watched in awe as her tail melted away into a pair of pale, skinny legs and a pearly dress.

"You're a changeling." said a voice.

"Incorrect Miss Granger. Despite her current appearance, Serena is indeed full-mer. Five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn."

"Now Severus." said Serena sweetly. "Be nice." I watched as she winked at me before turning to the class.

"While that was a good guess miss-"

"Granger. Hermione Granger." she said matter-o-factly.

"Hermione-that's pretty. As Severus said, I am full mer. The only way to tell a changeling from a mermaid is to ask them. A mermaid is-

"Born with it, miss. A changeling is changed by a mermaid later in life."

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"You may begin." I said curtly, giving a half smile as Serena crossed the room. She walked around, watching painlessly as her scales were dropped one by one into the cauldrons. Her beautiful brown curls cascaded over her shoulders, bouncing lightly as she walked where they ended at the small of her back. She came back and stood next to me once more, scanning the tables with her fierce green eyes. Cauldrons smoked and bubbled softly all around the room, sending clouds of different colored smoke into the air. A loud crash broke the faint sound of glass phials tinkling and cauldrons bubbling. I turned on my heel and walked swiftly toward Neville Longbottom's station, where a large amount of foul smelling steam was dissipating into the already smoky air.

"Please, Severus, allow me," said Serena. She lifted her hand and waved it a few times over the cauldron. The bubbling liquid inside seized up and then fell into what looked to be a flawless sleeping draught.

"Thank you, Miss," stuttered Neville, his cheeks flushing a hot red.

"You're very welcome," Serena replied, smiling at him.

When she turned away and walked back toward the front of the room, all students were focused on me. There were so many questions twinkling behind their eyes. I dismissed their inquisitive expressions and slowly made my way to my desk.

"Class dismissed. Pack your things," I said.

After a few minutes of shuffling around and hasty runs for the heavy wooden door, I turned to face Serena.

"How is it that you can do magic without a wand?"

"Maybe it's not the fact that I can, it's the fact that I thought to. Anyone can do it, they just have to try," she replied. "If you think about it, a wand is just a stable way to channel your own magic. It can be channeled in other ways. I figured out how to do it with my hands."

"How, exactly?" I asked, astonished.

"Well, say I wanted to move that flask just there," she said, pointing to an empty flask on a nearby table. "You just use Wingardium Leviosa. It's the same principle without the hassle of a wand."

"Show me."

She took a breath and lifted her hand. Then, with one smooth motion of her wrist, the flask began to rise from the table and floated onto the next one.

"That's amazing," I said. "You're amazing."

"I'd be happy to teach you," she said smiling.

"I'd like that." I reached down to brush a stray curl from her face. She blushed lightly, staring into my eyes.

A knock came from the door.

"Professor?"

"Come in," I said, stepping away from Serena to face the door.

Hermione ducked in and walked toward her usual seat in the front of the room.

"I just forgot my inkwell." She took the tiny bottle of ink in her hand and smiled at the floor, glancing up at us.

"Thank you, sir."

I nodded at her, and she shut the door behind her.

"She seems nice," Serena commented.

"She is one of my top students. She gets better marks than most of the prefects."

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow's lesson?"

"I was going to work with them on the bases for Wolfsbane. They are fifth years, they should be able to handle it."

"I always liked Wolfsbane. I liked to fantasize how it worked, how it must feel to go through a full moon without it."

"Remus Lupin. He was a professor here, and a werewolf. I brewed it for him a few years ago."

"I knew Remus. He used to come and talk to me often, talk about the students. He always used to speak of Harry fondly."

I shuddered. Potter had completely slipped my mind. Albus had asked me to start teaching him defense against the dark arts since Umbridge had started teaching.

"I was - well - commissioned to aid Mr. Potter in his studies. It seems that our current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is not up to the task."

"Do you think maybe I could help? I could teach him hand magic. It comes in handy if you misplace your wand. Gives you one up on whoever you're fighting."

"Of course, if you don't mind. Potter isn't exactly the best learner, but he needs all the help he can get."

"Settled, then." She moved closer and touched a few of the buttons on my shirt. I placed my hand on her soft cheek and moved so that my lips were just inches from hers.

"Settled," I said. With that final word, I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, and I allowed my tongue to trace the outside of her lips lightly. The kiss grew more passionate, and our tongues tied together. In a final kiss, I pulled away slowly. She smiled a sweet smile.

Once more, the click of the door broke us apart. With his black hair in it's usual mess, Harry Potter strode into the room. He seemed taken aback by the scene in front of him, but continued to walk forward.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. I brought a message from Professor Dumbledore. For Serena?"

"I'm Serena. How are you, Harry?" she said warmly, as if she had met him before.

"Fine, thanks." He blushed and looked at the floor. "Er- Dumbledore requested you go and see the nurse - Madam Pomfrey - straight away."

"Yes, of course. He said - just me?"

"Yes," he said, glancing at me. I shot him a nasty glare.

"Is that all?" I asked with a cold sneer.

"No sir. He also sent for you to come up and see him in his study."

"Right. Get to your next class, Potter."

"Yes sir." He ducked quickly from the room, shutting the door loudly as he went.

"Well, I suppose we go our separate ways," she said nervously.

"Can you find your way there alright?"

"I suppose."

"Go catch up with Harry. He'll show you. He's certainly been there enough in his time here to know where it is."

"Alright," she said. She leaned up and placed a last kiss on my lips. Then, she hurried from the room and left me standing alone, heart skipping, in front of a ghostly classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus paced casually in front of me. The familiar warmth in the air only lightened my effervescent mood. I glanced over to see Fawkes sitting on his perch over a bed of smoky ashes. The phoenix shot me an inquisitive glance. I turned my attention back to the silver haired old man.

"Severus, I'm sure you know why I've called you here," he said.

"On the contrary sir, I've not the faintest idea."

"I am concerned about our newest addition to the staff. As you very well know, those at the Ministry have taken it upon themselves to monitor our actions at the school. I am more than a little worried that Dolores may try to have me removed as headmaster."

A knock sounded at the door. A somewhat disheveled Minerva McGonagall came through, brushing her robes.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Albus. Dolores stopped me in the hall and asked me where I was going."

"Don't trouble yourself, Minerva. Severus only arrived a moment ago."

She nodded in my direction before taking a place beside me.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes - me. I was just telling Severus about my concern with Dolores. She may try to remove and replace me as headmaster. I fear that Cornelius won't step in for me if she does, and I wanted to give you instruction now should such an event occur.

"First, Minerva. You are in charge of keeping the students safe. Professor Umbridge is notorious for strange means of punishment. There have been several incidents with Dragons that I don't want to arise again. Also, see to it that she does not call off any of the Quidditch matches."

"Yes sir," said Minerva nervously.

"Severus," he said, his eyes twinkling. "As I've already told you, I'd like you to give Harry Potter lessons in Occlumency. It is imperative for him to learn, no matter what obstacles you may hit with him. We can't have Voldemort knowing that the school is vulnerable.

Also, make certain Dolores does not see you close to Serena very often. I've told her that she is a teacher and nothing more. We can't jeopardize the poor girl's safety again."

"Of course."

"That will be all. Not a word leaves this room. Not a word," said Dumbledore, looking gravely at us.

"No, absolutely," we chorused back at him. He nodded his head and we walked from the room.

I said a quiet goodbye to Minerva and then rushed back to the chilled air of the potions classroom. The halls were full of students who shied away as I passed. I ran through Albus' words in my head. I passed Argus carrying a ladder and a sort of wooden frame. He looked up at me, but I just continued on, not paying him any mind.

As I entered the room, I was greeted by Serena standing timidly near my desk. There standing a head shorter than me was Dolores Umbridge, clad in a sickening pink from head to toe. The broach on her sweater mewed softly, a tiny silver cat that was flicking it's tail.

"And Albus employed you because-" she said in a sugary voice.

"I applied, and he felt that Severus had been taking on too much work lately, so I just -"

"You speak of Professor Snape so casually," she interrupted.

"I work with him. It seems only appropriate that I call him by his name."

"Ah, I see, well I'll just have to -"

"Excuse me, Dolores," I interjected loudly. She jumped and turned on her heel, her dark brown eyes meeting my piercing black ones.

"Snape. I was just talking with your new co-worker."

"Why?"

"It is the view of the Ministry that all Hogwarts staff be questioned to provide the highest productivity for the students."

"Well, Serena and I have some things to discuss, if you'd please excuse us," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, yes of course," she said curtly. "I'll just be off then."

She walked in short steps toward the large heavy door and opened it with a small flick of her stubby wand. I listened for the sound of her heels to quiet before I turned to Serena.

"Albus wanted to warn us not to be to close with each other. Umbridge can't know about the baby."

"I know, I didn't tell her anything," said Serena.

"What did Madam Pomfrey have to say?"

"All good things. We talked for a while and she gave me an ultrasound."

"And?"

"It's a girl," she said shyly.

A wave of happiness washed over me. Tears flooded to my eyes. I threw my arms around her tiny body and smiled wider than I had in years.

"How did she know so quickly? It's only been a few days," I asked.

"Mermaid pregnancies are very short. I'm due right around Christmas."

I squeezed her tighter and laughed. I felt her pull her arms around me. When she finally pulled away, there were tears of joy shining in her eyes..

"You know," she said, wiping away a tear. "for the first time in years, I finally feel happy again."

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips lightly.

"I am, too," I said, pulling her into another hug. "I am too."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to everyone who as added this to their favorites! So happy all of you are enjoying! Don't forget to review! I'd love to hear from you!

Cownie

* * *

><p>Every week that passed brought more unfortunate events to the school. It had been days since I had heard a laugh or seen a smile in the hallways, and there was a general gloomy air everywhere. I paced in front of benches crammed with students for hours on end, every day hearing whispers of new proclamations being passed right under the Minister's nose. Serena and I were careful not to be seen to near each other, and I grew sad. I missed kissing her.<p>

All the same, we had grown closer. She told me her secrets and I told her what was left of mine. We took long walks around the black lake and sat in the under the moon until every light was extinguished from the castle, save for the casual flood of Argus' lantern beams on the corridors.

We sat near the Quidditch pitch. Serena leaned on my shoulder.

"What do you think it will be like in a few weeks?" she asked quietly.

"Worse," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"Do you think Lucius knows?"

"No. He's not smart enough."

"I'm worried, Severus," she said, looking deep into my eyes. "for the kids. They aren't learning any defensive spells. How will they protect themselves?" She looked back toward the castle. "Umbridge tried to sack Sybill the other day."

"Albus told me. What do you propose we do about the current method of teaching?" I asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Change it. Teach them ourselves. They have to be ready," she replied.

"Then we shall make sure they are fully prepared."

"Do you believe he's returned?"

"Who?"

"Voldemort?"

"Yes," I said sheepishly. "I do."

"Then it's settled. I'll talk to Harry and the others tomorrow." She squeezed my hand. I bent and kissed her for the first time in days.

"I hate this. We're having a baby and I'm not even allowed to see you," she said.

"We'll get through it," I whispered. "I promise."

I pressed my lips to hers again. She returned my kiss. Our tongues melted together, our breathing heavy. I put my arms around her, my potion - stained fingers tracing her shoulder blades. The wind blew softly around us, lifting the smell of roses from her hair. I felt her pull herself closer to me, placing her hands on my chest. Everything was so familiar, so exhilarating. I could feel the organ in my pants beginning to throb, and I pulled away gently. Her lips were just inches from mine.

"I love you," I said, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, too."

We walked back across the grounds close together, her arm hooked around mine. I didn't pay any mind to our surroundings. We made our way through the cold stone passages until we reached the door to our chambers. I whispered _Alohamora _and pushed the heavy door open. She shut the door and locked it behind us. I caught her in my arms, kissing her passionately.

She walked to the bed in the corner. Again, our lips locked together, shutting out the world. Once again I felt the throbbing, this time making itself more apparent. I felt her reach up and undo the first button of my robes. She continued down the line of them until my bare chest was exposed. The cold of the air bit my skin sharply as I slipped the skinny straps of her dress from her pale shoulders. My fingers brushed over the scar. She pressed her chest to mine, rubbing my back. I lay on top of her slowly. I began kissing down her neck, my tongue tracing every inch of skin. It was ice on ice but the heat was building fast.

I reached down and unzipped my pants, my hard cock bursting forth. I pulled off the obstruction and tossed the pair aside, focusing on Serena. It was so unlike the first time. My cock throbbed painfully. She reached down and rubbed it, twisting around the shaft. I groaned between our lips, still kissing her violently. I panted as sweat poured from my chest. In one fluid motion, I entered her. I thrust my hips slowly, trying to maintain the little composure I had left. The world blurred around me as I continued, now moving down to kiss her breast. She panted and ran her skinny fingers through my greasy hair. Her breath came short, catching in her chest.

Our rhythm escalated as I rocketed toward climax. Groans escaped my throat, already raw from my own heavy breathing. The whole room was spinning around us. Serena clawed into my back, leaving tiny nail prints in the flesh. Our lips met again, only for a few seconds at a time. I finally lost control, feeling hot cum leave my throbbing organ. I pulled away from her and lay beside her on the sweat stained sheet, listening to her breathing slow. She turned on her side and stared at me.

"Promise, no matter what happens, that we'll always have each other," she whispered.

"I promise," I said. We kissed for a long time, slowly, taking in the feeling of being close again. Eventually, I saw Serena's eyelids flutter and close. She fell asleep with her back to my chest. I pulled my arm around her in a loving embrace and allowed myself to find sleep.


End file.
